Sketching Fate
by AkaneIchihara
Summary: I always hated you. They died because of you. Things would have been much better if you were never born. But, more than anything else, I don't want to be alone. Semi Self-Insert OC and AU. Disclaimer I don't own VK it belongs to Hino Matsuri
1. Chapter 1 - Cross Academy

Chapter 1 - Cross Academy

Unedited

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight it belongs to Hino Matsuri

* * *

 _...it's so cold..._

Two figures laying in the snow stir

 _Pure white…snow_

Sharing identical faces, they both sit up

 _Why is it so white?_

One protectively holds the other's hand

 _What is this snow?_

Together they walk into the darkness

 _It's...not supposed to be red._

A lone male figure approaches them

 _So where is all the red coming..._

"Are you children lost? May I, drink your blood?"

 _...from?_

"You're a disgrace to all vampires."

 _Vampires._

 _You mustn't get close to vampires_

 _If you get close to them..._

"Are you two alright?"

 _...you'll be captivated by their eyes_

* * *

 **Cross Academy Present Day**

 _*whistle*_

"Okay! Everybody move back please! It's curfew time for the day class so please go back to your dorms!" Cross Yuuki yelled as she stood in front of the hoard of Day Class fangirls that had crowded around the Night Class Moon Dorms.

"Don't be so bossy just because you're a prefect!" "Yeah!" Furious, the girls pushed even harder against Yuuki who struggled to hold them back.

 _'Dammit! Where are Zero and Yuuto?!'_ Yuuki thought as she heard the familiar click of the opening of the gate as the residents started to exit. _'And now it's too late!'_

"Good morning ladies! Still as pretty as ever I see." Aidou Hanabusa nicknamed "Idol-senpai" by the girls cheerfully greeted, riling up the fangirls even more.

"Kyaah!" "Idol-senpai!" "Wild-senpai!" At that, the hoard pushed forward even harder. Stumbling, Yuuki didn't have time to brace herself as she face planted on the ground.

"Are you okay Yuuki?" Hearing the gentle voice, Yuuki looked up to find herself face to face with Kuran Kaname. "They're always such a handful."

"Kaname-senpai!"

"Ye-yes! I'm just fine!" Yuuki pulled away as she quickly stood up feeling the glares of the other students.

"You're always so formal with me. It makes me really sad." Kaname chuckled at Yuuki's flustered face.

"Oh, I didn't mean to. It's because you saved my life." She stuttered in embarrassment. Smiling, Kaname gently patted her on the head to calm her down.

 _*whoosh*_

"Class is starting Kuran." Grabbing Kaname's arm, Kiryuu Zero stepped in between the two of them.

"You're scaring me Mister Prefect." Pulling his arm from Zero's grip, Kaname rejoined the rest of the Night Class who began to head towards the classroom.

"Um...K-kuran-senpai, w-would you please accept this?" A nervous Day Class girl stuttered as she held out a single rose to the departing Night Class Dorm Head.

"Thank you." Accepting the gift, Kaname along with rest of the Night Class left.

"Listen up brats! Get the hell back to your dorms! Why do I have to deal with you running around screaming "Kya!" "Kya!" "Kya!" every damn day?!" Zero yelled as he turned towards the Day Class students who quickly fled the scene.

"You were late again! Useless jerk!" Yuuki screamed as she punched Zero's side.

"Hey that hurts! Ow, I'll get you for that later." Zero complained as he held his side holding the short brunette away at arms length.

"By the way, where's Yuuto?" Yuuki asked as she paused mid punch.

"Who knows. Knowing that ditzy air head, he's probably either drawing somewhere and lost track of the time or taking a nap." Zero answered still holding her at arms length looking in the direction of the classrooms.

* * *

"That's quite mean of you to do that Kaname-senpai." A gentle voice chided from the tree tops. Pausing, Kaname and the rest of the Night Class looked up to see a young male that bore striking resemblance to Yuuki sitting on a branch as he leaned on the tree trunk.

"What do you mean, Yuuto?" Kaname replied, unperturbed by the male's sudden appearance.

"That rose."

"Rose?" Slightly confused underneath his calm surface, Kaname looked down at the now wilted rose he had received earlier.

"That girl gave you a rose imbued with her feelings. If you're just going to discard it so easily then you shouldn't have accepted it in the first place." The young male lightly scolded as he continued to calmly draw in his sketchbook. A faint, ever present, gentle smile on his face.

"Perhaps you're right." Kaname chuckled as he stared at the stem in his hand before turning back to the you male. "By the way, aren't you supposed to be helping with prefect duties?"

Pausing mid stroke, the young male folded his sketchbook as he started to pack away his equipment.

"True, but I saw Zero heading towards the Moon Dorms so I figured I didn't need to help." The male softly replied as he jumped down from the tree, landing noiselessly without making a sound.

"Besides, I couldn't resist sketching this beauty." The male quietly replied as he revealed the white kitten that lay asleep in his arms to the silent onlookers.

"Well, I better head inside and report to the Chairman. Sayonara minna, you'll be late for class if you don't hurry." The male stated as he started to slowly make his way towards the Chairman's office with his sketchbook and stationary under one arm and the kitten in his other.

"Yuuto-kun's really something isn't he, Kaname?" Ichijou Takuma stated. "He's totally different to Yuuki-chan."

"Yes, he is." Kaname replied as he turned back towards the Cross Academy classrooms whilst the others followed.

 _'He always was unique.'_

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Zero deadpanned.

"How can you possibly expect just the three of us to guard the whole bunch of those bloodsuckers AND deal with the screaming idiots?! Well?! Chairman?!" He continued to complain as Yuuki sighed in the background behind Zero while Yuuto just chuckled at the sight before him.

"I admit that it must be difficult to do this every evening." Chairman Cross Kaien calmly replied.

"Then hire more prefects already!" Zero countered before pointing to Yuuki. "She's not helpful in the least."

"Hey! I don't want to hear that from someone who's always late!" Yuuki yelled, annoyed at Zero's insult just then. Ignoring her, he then pointed towards the young male who sat on the couch with a faint smile on his face as he played with the stray kitten he had brought in earlier.

"While he's always got his head in the clouds."

"Hey! Don't say that about Yuuto!" Yuuki defended. Yuuto on the other hand seemed unconcerned at the insult that had just been hurled at him as he continued to play with the kitten.

"Hmm, I wonder what I should name a beauty like you? Neko? No. Hime? Not good? How about Shiro?"

"Meow." The kitten purred in response.

"Shiro huh? I guess from today onwards your name is Shiro." Yuuto stated as he cuddled with the sleepy kitten.

"See what I mean!" Zero cried out as he pointed out the oblivious nature of the air headed male brunette.

"I don't see what's wrong with Yuuto behaviour. But your request is impossible." Kaien replied as he took a sip of tea.

"Their existence is a secret after all. The role of the guardians is critical if the Day Class and the Night Class are ever to successfully co-exist. You three are the only ones I can trust."

"Besides, it's a thankless job with long hours, sleepless nights and no respect. No one else would take it. And, I know my adorable daughter and loving sons won't let me down." Kaien finished cheerfully, beaming from ear to ear.

 ** _*crack*_**

"You might have taken care of me, but I don't ever remember becoming your son!" Zero responded after smashing the Chairman's table right in the middle.

"You always obsess over the details." Kaien whined as tears streamed down his eyes.

"Hey Yuuki, Yuuto, you're his real kids, don't you have have anything to say?" Zero sighed as he turned towards the two siblings.

"Well, I don't know about Yuuto, but the Night Class seems to be getting on really well with the others." Yuuki replied as she scratched her head in thought before grinning. "I'm just happy to help!"

"You're such a good girl Yuuki! I'm so proud of you!" Kaien cried out as tears streamed down his eyes while Yuuto chuckled at the sight in front of him with the now named Shiro sleeping in his arms.

"I dream that one day we will break out of the dark cycle of hatred that haunts the relationship between humans and vampires! I believe that if the youth of today can grow together with open hearts and inquiring minds we can finally build a bridge whereby our two races will be able to live together in harmony! That is the glory of education! That is the purpose of the Night Class!" Kaien passionately declared as more tears streaming down his eyes as he continued to prance around the office waving his shawl.

"I'm going on patrol. This nut is yours Yuuki, Yuuto." Zero deadpanned before slamming the door shut leaving the two of them behind. None of them noticed the missing male that was previously sitting on the couch.

* * *

"Cross. Cross!" The teacher continued to yell at the oblivious Yuuki who continued to sleep through everything.

"Yuuki, today's special is ginger fried pork." Yuuki's best friend Wakaba Sayori 'Yori' whispered to the sleeping girl.

"Itadakimasu!" Yuuki yelled waking immediately.

"Napping again? Both you and Kiryuu. Being a prefect must be quite the demanding job." The teacher stated looking quite unimpressed as he stared at the just woken and the still sleeping prefects.

"Well, please don't mind us." Yuuki laughed as she nervously rubbed the back of her head.

"! Detention, both of you!" The teacher declared, fed up with the constantly sleeping pair.

"Ehhhhh?!"

* * *

"Detention again." Yuuki sighed slumped over her desk.

"It must be hard staying up all night and coming home in the morning and sleeping during class." Yori replied as she packed up her books. "Just like a vampire."

"Yori-chan, y-you believe vampires exist?" Yuuki panicked.

"Of course they don't exist."

"Y-yeah. You're right." Yuuki sighed in relief. "Eh? You're leaving? If you have time, then stay with me in detention."

"Why?"

"It's no fun with just Zero." Yuuki complained flailing her arms.

"It shouldn't be a problem. You guys get along well." Yori calmly replied. "Besides, Zero-kun isn't here."

"Eh?!" Looking around, Yuuki finally noticed it was just the two of them in the classroom.

"Why don't you get Yuuto-kun to keep you company?" Yori asked as Yuuki slumped over the table in annoyance at being ditched by Zero.

"No way. Besides, I'll be lucky to find him let alone ask him to accompany during detention." Yuuki protested as she vigorously shook her head before again sighing. "Yuuto's so lucky. He always skips but the teachers never say anything since he always gets perfect marks on tests and is the top student in the school. It's not fair."

"Life's not fair Yuuki." Yori stated before turning to leave.

"Eh?! Please don't leave me Yori-chan!"

* * *

 **Earlier elsewhere**

"Ehhhhh?!"

"Heh heh. Looks like Yuuki got detention again." Yuuto laughed as he lay on another tree branch with Shiro resting on his chest having been woken from his sleep by Yuuki's yell.

"Since Zero's time is getting closer and Yuuki's got detention I guess I'm on prefect duty this afternoon." Sitting up, Yuuto carefully extracted the kitten from on top of him so as not to wake it.

"It's a pity. There's nothing better than a nap outdoors in the shade during the daytime." Carefully placing the kitten on his shoulder, the young brunette jumped down onto the ground quieter than a cat. Holding onto his sketchbook under one arm, he opened up a black umbrella with the other as he slowly made his way to the Moon Dorms.

 _*yawn*_ "Waah! I'm so sleepy."

* * *

 **Moon Dorm Gates after school**

 _"Hey, there aren't any prefects today."_

 _"It's because Cross Yuuki got detention."_

 _"Waah! Really! I wish everyday was like this."_

 _"What about Zero?"_

 _"Don't worry, he hardly ever turns up."_

 _"We're so lucky!"_

As the girls continued to gossip amongst themselves, none of them noticed Yuuto approaching from behind as they swarmed the Night Class students, dampening even Aidou's normally cheerful mood.

"Excuse me girls, may I cut in please."

Hearing the soft gentle voice, some girls turned around to look slowly drawing the attention of the others. Turning, they all finally noticed the brunette male behind them. With a face that greatly resembled Yuuki's albeit with a hint more masculinity than his female counterpart as well as shorter hair that was a dark brown several shades darker than his younger twin. Every Day Class girl agreed that he had a face befitting a Night Class student.

"Yuuto-sama!"

"Yuuto-sama you're back!"

"Are you better now?"

"How's your anaemia?"

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

Bombarded by questions, Yuuto nervously tried to placate the crowd knowing that the clock was ticking to get rid of them. Adjusting the umbrella that now rested on his shoulder whilst balancing Shiro on his shoulder that was the same arm that held his sketchbook, he again spoke the same gentle tone albeit this time with everyone's attention focused on him.

"I'm fine. Besides, there aren't any prefects available as many of you are aware. It's past curfew and all of you should be back in the Sun Dorms." He softly chided giving everyone a disapproving look.

"But we want to see the Night Class students!"

"Yeah!"

"Please let it go just this once!" They all begged as they crowded around in front of him. Looking overwhelmed, Yuuto's ever present, gentle smile continued to drop until his face resembled a kicked puppy in the rain.

 _'No! Please! Not that look! We have to resist!'_ The Day Class students mentally begged.

"I see. So what Yuuki said was true. I didn't want to believe that everyone disregards curfew but seeing how all of you are now…" He trailed off as his downcast eyes started to glisten and crumbled everyone's resolve.

"We're sorry Yuuto-sama!" They all replied bowing. "We'll leave now, so please don't be upset."

"Really? Thank you everyone" Yuuto replied as he visibly brightened before their eyes, finishing with one of his rare wide smiles different to the faint smiles he normally wears.

 _'Too much!'_ Everyone thought as they quickly staggered away to flee the smile. Just as the last Day Class student stumbled out of sight, Yuuto again turned to face the remaining Night Class students with his again faint smile.

"I'm so sorry about that everyone. I didn't expect them to take so long." Yuuto apologised. "I should tell Yuuki they're so cooperative when politely asked."

Though not visibly shocked, all Night Class students were stunned at the brunette's ability to placate the Day Class students into obeying the curfew having often experienced how persistent they were.

"That was amazing Yuuto-kun." Takuma exclaimed in awe.

"So different to the other prefect." Akatsuki Kain muttered.

"Yeah. Maybe they should switch and do this more often." Touya Rima replied.

"It's quiet." Was Shiki Senri's only response whilst Ruka only glared in suspicion.

"Thank for your help Yuuto." Was Kaname's response.

"No problem. Well, it looks like Yuuki is on her way so I guess I'm not needed anymore." Chuckling, Yuuto turned as he again slowly walked in a different direction giving no hint of his destination as the Night Class stared at his retreating back.

"Kaname-sama, that boy..."

* * *

Annoyed at Aidou's behaviour, Kaname headed towards his room after disciplining the normally noisy blonde for drinking Yuuki's blood. Sighing as he shut his bedroom door, he felt the faintest trace of a presence that even he, a Pureblood struggled to pick up. Slowly turning, he spotted Yuuto casually lying on his couch playing with Shiro, either oblivious or ignoring Kaname's entrance. Kaname was betting on the latter.

"What are you doing here Yuuto?" He calmly asked the forever smiling brunette.

"Can't you guess?"

Pausing mid game with Shiro, Yuuto slowly sat up to face the Pureblood in front of him. Crossing his legs, his face was now devoid of his normally gentle smile as he leaned back into the couch with his eyes closed.

"I can."

"Then why are you asking?"

"Because it's not polite to enter someone's room without permission." Kaname replied staring at Yuuto who sat there holding the white kitten.

"Yuuki was injured." Was the clipped response. "By someone under your command."

"It won't happen again." Hearing this, Yuuto's eyes snapped open and looked directly into Kaname's eye for the first time since he entered the room as an uncharacteristic cruel smirk slowly broke and adorned his face normally gentle face. There was no trace of the previous gentleness on the face before Kaname at the present, only sadistic ruthlessness.

"Can you do it? Protect the one you love? You've already failed once Ka-na-me." Yuuto playfully replied before bursting into a crazed laughed. "Aha ha ha. Besides, your pieces are already starting to move. If you're not careful..." Yuuto trailed off not finishing his sentence, opting for silence instead.

Leaning back, Yuuto calmly dropped one of his many skilful sketches in front of Kaname.

"…" Silently, Kaname knelt down to pick it up without answering the brunette in front of him.

The drawing was of five people. A loving couple holding their eldest son and younger set of twins smiled back at him. The couple's faces were crossed out.

"Well, can you do it, Kaname onii-sama?" A cruel voice rang out. Elongated canines showing from his mad grin, eyes glowing red as another deranged laugh burst from him.

 _I'll show you a sweet dream next night_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I know I shouldn't start another story, but after reading **To Justice We Pledge** and **Unbreakable Bonds** by The **Eternal Scribe** and **Eternal Knight** by **MissScarlettJ** as well as **Protector of the Knight** by **Hinnorthel-Duvainthel** I thought I might give this a shot. I'm not sure where this story will go but please give it a try and Rate and Review.

p.s I'm partway through the next chapters for my Prince of Tennis and Magi stories please check it out if anyone's interested

p.p.s Please forgive any weird errors since this was typed up on my phone and not yet edited

Published: 8/6/2015


	2. Chapter 2 - Warmth

Chapter 2 - Warmth

Unedited

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight it belongs to Hino Matsuri

* * *

 _…calm…_

 _...safe…_

 _…warmth…_

Those were the first sensations his conscious self felt. It was a strange yet not unfamiliar sensation to him.

 _Who are you?_

A presence accompanied him. The presence was kind. Gentle.

 _Why do you..._

On instinct he wanted to destroy it.

 _...share a connection..._

Devour it until there wasn't a trace of it left.

 _...with me..._

Survival. Instinct. Hunger. The presence didn't fight back.

 _...who's cursed..._

But it started to grow cold.

 _...to forever..._

So he decided to spare what was left of the presence he had partly devoured.

 _...be..._

It was warm again.

 _...alone?_

However, deep within the subconscious recesses of his mind, he knew.

The warm presence would someday leave him.

Just like the many others before.

Even so, he wanted the warm presence accompanying him to stay.

 _I don't want to be alone anymore._

For just a little bit longer.

* * *

On a cold snowy night in the mid of winter, an anomaly was born to the Kuran family.

"Twins? Isn't that impossible for vampires like us to have twins Haruka?" A tired Juuri questioned as lay holding her youngest child in her arms.

"It's not impossible Juuri, just rare since one twin usually devours the other in the womb." Replied Haruka as he held a male infant who held identical features to his female counterpart that lay in his wife's arms. Said infant slept peacefully in the comfort of the older male whose calm demeanour lulled him to sleep. Nodding in acknowledgement to Haruka's comment, Juuri began to rock the sleeping female infant that had begun to whimper in wake of their conversation.

"Regardless off how unnatural they may be, they're still both my treasures. What do you think of the name Yuuki for our daughter. A kind princess. That's it! Our daughter's name is going to be Yuuki!" Juuri exclaimed as her eyes lit up like stars at her sudden declaration as she gazed down at the now dubbed Yuuki.

Sighing, Haruka shook his head as he resisted the impulse to rub the bridge of his nose seeing how he was holding the older twin. "You're being impulsive again Juuri."

Looking affronted at her husband's remark, Juuri flailed her arms in annoyance, or at least tried to as she held her daughter in protest at said comment. "What's wrong with being impulsive? You should give it a try sometimes Haruka. What's the first male name that comes to mind for you?"

 _'Yuuto'_

"Yuuto." Haruka uttered before he could stop himself as he quickly glanced around the room wondering where the voice he has just heard come from before focusing his gaze on the infant sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"Yuuto? Hey, aren't you just copying me? There's only one syllable difference between Yuuki and Yuuto! Try again!" Pouting, Juuri focused a blazing gaze on her husband as she resisted the urge to jump up and shake her husband in annoyance. Resisting the urge to chuckle at his wife's attempt to appear intimidating, Haruka quickly replied lest his wife jump him in frustration and forget the newborn twins the two of them held.

"You should strain yourself so much so soon after giving birth Juuri. How about we use 優 _Yuu_ and 姫 _ki_ for Yuuki and 悠 _Yuu_ and _人_ _to_ for Yuuto. That way you can't accuse me of copying you."

"..."

"Is something wrong with that Juuri?" Haruka enquired in concern at his wife's sudden silence.

Sighing in defeat at her husband's logic and reasoning, Juuri gazed down at the now officially named Yuuki before turning to face Haruka. "Why do you have to always be so level headed all the time? Fine. Yuuto and Yuuki it is then. Kaname! Come and meet your new baby brother and sister!"

"W-w-WAAH! WAAH!"

"Wha? Don't cry Yuuki! Yuuto!" Desperately rocking her crying newborn, Juuri panicked when Yuuki's wails grew even louder despite her attempts to calm the crying infant. Although his volume didn't match up with Yuuki's, Yuuto also began to whimper in Haruka's arms before calming down from Haruka's gentle rocking.

Stepping into the room after hearing Juuri's yell Yuuki's crying, Kaname slowly approached the pair as he gave Juuri a disapproving look for her efforts. "Kaa-san, you shouldn't have raised your voice like that." Shaking his head in disappointment, Kaname glanced over at his other sibling who had already quietened down and was now sleeping in Haruka's arms.

Looking up, Haruka gave an agreeing nod at his eldest son's comment. "No matter how old she is and how mature she acts in public I suppose Juuri will always be a child on the inside."

"H-HEY! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Juuri angrily denied, already forgetting her earlier mistake.

"WAAAAAH! WAAAAAH!"

"Wha-! I'm so sorry! Please don't cry!'

* _sigh*_

"Juuri."

"Kaa-san."

Shaking their heads in defeat, the duo could only watch as Juuri struggled to calm the crying Yuuki.

* * *

"Hello Yuuto, how are you today?" A gentle voice rang out, grabbing the attention of the small brunette infant that lay in the crib clutching his stuffed cat. Turning his head as much as an infant his age could, Yuuto smiled as he spotted his elder sibling's smiling face and gentle smile.

"Ka-na!" Laughing as Yuuto tried to pronounce his name as he flailed his arms in the air Kaname gently lifted Yuuto from the confines of his crib. Having shocked his parents with Kaname being his first word several days ago, Yuuto had taken to saying on Kaname's name, or what he could of it on a daily basis. Refusing to say any other word regardless of how Haruka and Juuri had tried to bribe him to say either tou-san or kaa-san next, the two had decided to make a competition of who would be his next word. Seating himself in a nearby armchair, Kaname watched as his brother decided to amuse himself with his cat whilst occasionally offering said toy to his brother who, in turn, politely declined. Pausing mid play, Yuuto turned to face his brother who wore a melancholic expression as he gazed into space.

"Ka-na?" Snapped out of his thoughts, Kaname looked down to find himself face to face with a frowning Yuuto watching him.

"What is it Yuuto?" The elder Kuran sibling asked. Curious at the younger's change in mood, Kaname leaned closer to Yuuto only to find a stuffed cat shoved in his face. Gently pushing the toy to the side of his face, Kaname again found himself with the toy shoved in his face.

"Ka-na!" Yuuto yelled, or tried to anyway in his small body as he again pushed the toy towards Kaname. Defeated at Yuuto's insistence, Kaname grabbed his brother's toy as the younger male again beamed at his brother. Studying the toy in his hand, Kaname looked down at the inquisitive eyes of brother as he chuckled.

"Heh heh. Are you trying to cheer me up Yuuto? I'm guessing you didn't want me to make that face just now." Gently patting his brother on the head, Kaname handed the toy back to Yuuto who again started playing by himself as Kaname watched.

"You know Yuuto, you're very intelligent for your age. Unlike Yuuki, I don't think I've ever heard you cry except when you were born and the time Juuri raised her voice. I guess that's why Haruka and Juuri don't spend as much time with you compared with Yuuki." Sighing Kaname looked down only to see his younger brother's face fall as his eyes began to glisten.

"D-don't cry Yuuto! It doesn't mean they don't love you any less than Yuuki. So please don't cry Yuuto." Panicking, the preteen appearance wise male desperately tried to calm the younger male. Seeing his older sibling panic, Yuuto seemed to understand and relaxed in his brother's hold allowing Kaname to relax as his gaze softened at the sight of his little brother trying desperately trying to hold back his tears.

"It's not your fault that you're smarter than most infants your age Yuuto." Pausing, he looked at the questioning gaze of his brother, recognising a glint of intelligence within them.

"Haruka and Juuri probably wanted to experience what raising a normal child is like since I've already deprived them of that experience once before."

"Ka-na?" At his brother's questioning gaze, Kaname chuckled as Yuuto's clumsy attempt to comfort him.

"You're too young to understand Yuuto. I promise I'll tell you when you're older, but…" Trailing off, Kaname noticed Yuuto's eyes beginning to struggle futilely against sleep.

"Heh, I guess it's time to put you to bed." Standing as he carefully held his younger brother, Kaname walked over to the crib planning to tuck Yuuto in for bed. As he began to lower Yuuto into the crib, he found himself unable to separate Yuuto's fist that had a tight grasp of the front of his shirt. As gently as he could, Kaname tried to separate his clothes from Yuuto's stubborn grip before giving up completely.

"Seems Yuuto's really attached to you huh Kaname." Turning, Kaname found himself facing the amused couple smiling as the stood in the doorway as he struggled with Yuuto.

"How long were you watching?"

"Long enough to see you struggle." Laughing, Juuri approached to help the two of them as Haruka followed. "My, he really doesn't want to let go of you Kaname. Why don't you just sleep with him in your bed for tonight." Shaking her head at the absurdity of everyone's inability to remove Yuuto's grip, Juuri simply resigned herself to going to bed.

She'll deal with everything in the morning. Wearing a faint smile, Haruka turned to follow Juuri as he bade the two a good night. Sighing, Kaname could only gaze down at his brother as he started to make his way towards his own bedroom.

"What am I going to do with you Yuuto?" Receiving only silence as his answer as Yuuto burrowed only deeper into his shirt, Kaname couldn't held the smile that fought it's way to his face.

"I wonder for how much longer I could indulge in this happiness. Yuuto. Yuuki. I know it's selfish of me...but, for now, I want to bask in this happiness, for just a little while longer."

 _'Me too'_

Sharply turning his gaze to his surroundings, Kaname searched fruitlessly for the source of the voice just then. Choosing to brush it off as just his imagination, Kaname continued to stride along the empty halls of the Kuran mansion with a grace that only a being of his age could muster.

 _'I also want to bask in this warmth, for just a little while longer.'_

Only the sound footsteps resounded in the hallways.

 _'Kaname onii-sama'_

 _I'll show you a sweet dream next night._

* * *

 **Author's note:** Sorry not much happened in this chapter. I promise more will be revealed in the later chapters I'm just trying to build the character, background and relationships of my OC at the moment so things might seem a little slow. Even though I'm meant to be studying for a test I wrote this since I couldn't concentrate with my parents singing karaoke at max volume so I plugged in my earphones and wrote this instead. I'm such a bad student. To those that read my Prince of Tennis and Magi stories, sorry I haven't updated. I'm halfway through the chapters. I'm just having a hard time on how to end them. Until then please Rate and Review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is fine but no flames please.

Published: 20/6/2014


End file.
